gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Booster (character)
Booster, also known as Booster the Seventh, is a character and minor antagonist from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He lives at Booster Tower where he made it for his own amusement. He also has three Snifits as his main bodyguards. He is also the seventh in line of many Boosters before him. Appearance Booster is a human with a very thick beard. He also wears a red hat and has a red nose. Personality Booster is mainly a carefree person who loves to play all of the time. However, he can get serious at times when people are trying to ruin his fun such as Mario when he tried to rescue Princess Toadstool and stop his wedding. However, he is often dimwitted as he didn't recognize Mario after he got down his Mario doll for him. Booster is also very sensitive as if his fun has been ruined, he will often cry. History Booster is first seen at Booster Tower where it was revealed that he has kidnapped Princess Toadstool. Mario, with the help of Bowser, manage to break into Booster Tower to save Toadstool. Throughout the location, Booster will arrive on his train taunting Mario's efforts of saving Princess Toadstool. At one point, Booster tries to blow up Mario with Bob-ombs but is unsuccessful. Later, Booster arrives in his room with his Snifits getting ready to plan his wedding. However, he notices that his Mario doll is missing and orders his Snifits to find it behind the curtain (not knowing Mario is behind there). If Mario manages to not get spotted, Booster will open the curtain with Mario in it but only notices the Mario doll high above and cries due to it being out of reach. Mario decides to get it down using his jumping skills and a grateful Booster gives Mario an Amulet. Booster and his Snifits then head into the room with Toadstool in it and take her away leaving Mario and his team to fight Knife Guy and Grate Guy. Mario and the others defeat the two and Mario makes chase for Booster at Booster Hill. Booster manages to outrun Mario and takes Princess Toadstool to Marrymore to get her married. He crashes the wedding of Raz and Raini and has the entrance blocked using his Snifits. Mario manages to get in from the back but Princess Toadstool has dropped all of her items and doesn't want to get married until they are retrieved. Booster orders his Snifits to find the jewelry but Mario manages first. Chef Torte enters with the cake where it turns out to be a monster. Booster comes in the battle after Raspberry has been weaken and eats it finishing it off for good. Booster is glad to have the wedding despite not getting married and heads back for his tower. Later, Booster is seen getting married to Valentina but seems to run off. Battle If Mario fails to hide from Booster's Snifits three times, Booster and his Snifits will fight against Mario's team. Booster, himself, attacks physically but has a rather low magic attack power. Booster's signature move, Loco Express however, is rather strong. Strategy Booster is weak against Jump attacks so Mario's Super Jump will work for this battle. Special Attacks *Spritz Bomb *Loco Express Trivia *Booster is similar in appearance to Wario. *Booster has the longest Psychopath message out of all bosses/enemies in the game. de:Booster es:Booster fr:Booster it:Booster Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Characters Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters